Just What I Needed
by Kaz McDonell Miller
Summary: One-shot; mid-Sonic Unleashed. Amy convinces Sonic that he needs to take a break for his sake, if only for one night.


**author's note**: This little fluffy idea just came left field for me, so I decided to write it down before it escaped me. Takes place mid-Sonic Unleashed. Please enjoy.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing!

**Just What I Needed**

_written by: _kaz miller

Sonic wasn't entirely sure why or how he agreed to spend the rest of his afternoon with Amy, but he was already knee-deep in the "situation" (it _wasn't_ a date!). Chip swirled around them happily, finishing the rest of his savory glazed donut. He sighed in pure delight, eager for more. Sonic threw him a sixth one as he caught it with ease.

"It's so perfect and shiny! Makes my tastebuds sooo happy!"

Both hedgehogs couldn't help but smile at him from their seats at the local eatery. Sonic figured that the reason he didn't run away yet was because the pixie was enjoying this wacky situation so much. _I wouldn't want to spoil his fun_, he convinced himself.

"Hey, Sonic," Amy started, breaking him out of his inner monologue. "Do you ever get worried that your werehog form might be permanent after the world is put back together?"

Sonic shrugged, still on the fence about the matter. "I dunno, to be honest. At first, I wanted to get it fixed right away, but I'm starting to get used to it. I'm learning a lot of awesome techniques I never knew I was even capable of," he responded proudly. It was truly amazing, how he adjusted to his newfound strength despite the fact that normal folk in his situation would not be able to handle it at all.

"Ah…that's nice!" Amy said after a bit of a pause, looking away anxiously. Something was bothering her.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Sonic asked, wondering if that would be his ticket to repelling Amy once and for all.

"Oh, no no no! I don't mean to give that impression," Amy replied. "You're still my Sonic no matter what." She smiled as he groaned. "However, there's just one little thing that worries me…"

"What is it?" the blue hedgehog asked warily. He started to feel himself convulse against his will, but tried desperately to keep his cool about him. _Not now…!_

"Well…every time you transform…it's like—"

At that moment, the full moon was shining brightly above the arid deserts of Shamar. Sonic clutched his stomach in haste, cutting Amy off. He grit his teeth to stifle his pained moans, as his muscular density started rapidly increasing, along with his fur growing, fangs protruding…watching him suffer, even if only for a moment never failed to break her heart.

"Wargh!" he howled, collapsing in the seat he was in. Amy gasped as it shattered into a million pieces while everyone turned their heads away. He looked up from the floor helplessly. "I forgot it was almost that time…" he said rubbing the back of his head, his voice gruff.

"_That's_ exactly what I'm worried about," the pink hedgehog continued, sympathy lacing her words. She noted that he was getting better with handling his nightly transformations—before, it would bring him to his knees! She figured that didn't mean it hurt any less, though… "Are you going to have to go through that kind of agony every single sunset? That can't possibly be good for you…"

The physical transformation process was excruciating, yes, but it only lasted for a couple of moments. Sonic was a tough guy, he could deal with it. It was nothing compared to the stream of voltage that helped to infuse a part of the Dark Gaia matter within him in the first place. "It's not that big a deal," the werehog growled as he stood, towering over her. "It is what it is," he grumbled, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. "Wears off eventually."

Amy pouted at him, realizing that he always seemed so stiff shortly after each sunset. "Sonic…you're in no rush tonight, right? Let me check you out, please."

"What?" he asked taken aback, wondering what she could possibly mean by that. She was getting bold!

"Since it's so comfortable in Shamar at night, let's sit on the steps outside the Professor's lab, please?" she pleaded. He gave her a disapproving frown.

"I'm asking nicely…" she trailed in a threatening tone. Sonic, the ferocious-looking werehog, recoiled as Chip shrugged at him.

"Fine…"

* * *

><p>The hedgehog, imp and werehog headed towards the entrance of the professor's modest Shamar laboratory. Amy motioned for the huge, monstrous-looking creature to sit on the next to last step as she sat on the step above him to reach the top of his head. She immediately started rubbing her fingers between his ears, somewhat startling him.<p>

"What are you _doing_?" he snarled viciously, turning to face her with bared fangs. Sonic found that he lost a tiny bit of control when he felt his anger rising in his werehog form, but thankfully, he knew just when to cut it short. She remained steadfast, immediately whirling him back around. "Wh—!"

"Shh, Sonic!" she hushed him, continuing her massage therapy. "You've got to clear your mind…and relax. You're so incredibly tense right now. I mean, really!"

"Yeah, Sonic!" Chip piped. "Take it easy!"

"This is ridiculous. I…hngh…" he felt his cheeks grow hot as his shoulders slumped. She was right. After running around the world (literally!) with minimal sleep for days, he was probably going to need this. He finally lightened up and let himself relax into her lap, his tail involuntarily thumping against the pavement. He let out a low growl of satisfaction as she worked her way down his neck and onto his shoulders.

"There you go…" she said softly, admiring the feel of his lush fur between her fingers. _Don't get too carried away, Amy!_ she thought to herself. _You're doing this for Sonic! For Sonic…_

"Do you feel the same sort of pain when you transform back to your regular self in the morning?" Amy asked as she resumed her gentle, steady motion.

"No, not really..." the werehog replied, finally feeling relaxed, but flushed. "It can be pretty relieving...actually..."

"Mhm..." Amy hummed. He felt an inexplicable warmth in the pit of his stomach slowly spread to the tips of his fingers and toes—it was impossible for him to get disturbed by anything at this point. She was good. He truly hadn't realized _how_ tense he had been since the world split apart. The pink hedgehog was having a much more powerful impact than he ever imagined at relieving it.

"Oh my," Amy started as she moved down to his arms. It was her turn to feel embarrassed. "Y-your muscles…" Sonic raised his brow. "They're nice to the touch," she gushed, face red.

"Oh, brother…" he grumbled, rolling his eyes. She giggled at his response, squeezing his sore shoulder gently. Her tender touch was very soothing, regardless. She did her best to work as much tension out of him as she could, and was quite successful in her endeavor.

Sonic began fighting sleep, but he knew that this was helping him. The Professor did suggest that he wait until sunrise before heading back to Adabat, after all. Even heroes needed their rest. The world was almost back together…he just had two more continents left of the world to restore. _Clear your mind…and relax, _the pink hedgehog's voice echoed through his head before he could contemplate any further. Amy continued working wordlessly as he nodded off for the final time, and Chip settled on the ground next to her.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" she whispered as the pixie yawned widely. The two of them had been working hard, day _and_ night for weeks on end.

"Yeah…I think sleep is going to be the best thing ever right now," Chip responded tiredly as he motioned over to the furry heap that was Sonic. "_Especially_ for him."

Amy smiled at him as Sonic went completely limp against her. She was genuinely entranced at how peaceful and harmless he looked when he was fast asleep—a huge contrast to his highly aggressive demeanor in this form. She even found his prominent fangs endearing as she stared at his face. It would kill her to wake him now, not when he looked so at ease.

She snapped out of her state of adoration and realized that she was going to have to bring him into the lab quarters. He was much…heavier than she anticipated, and she had to roll him over off of her legs so that she could at least attempt to drag him inside. She wanted to do everything in her power as to not disturb his well-deserved rest.

"All in a…day's work…I guess!" she grunted as she lugged him through the door. Chip sleepily floated up to "help" carry him indoors.

* * *

><p>After a mighty effort to get Sonic all the way into one of the side bedrooms of the Professor's laboratory, Amy plopped down on the ground to catch her breath. She really underestimated the werehog's added weight. She barely made it a few inches from the room's entrance. His arms lay outstretched as he snored away.<p>

"I see that Sonic old boy's finally decided to take a break, hm?" Professor Pickle shuffled to the entrance of the room that Amy could hardly bring him into. He noted that she could not make it to the bed, despite it being a few feet away. The feeble man would not have had much more luck…

"Y-yeah," Amy panted, giving him a thumbs up. "Now he's out like a light! I don't want to and really can't keep dragging him around like a rag doll, though," she said as she fell backward onto the sleeping werehog's very comfortable-looking arm. "So, I'm just going to rest here for a bit."

"Whatever suits you best!" Pickle acknowledged, hobbling back to his quarters. "Just remember, he should be up bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"Got it!" Amy called out from the room. She jumped a little when Sonic's gigantic free hand reached over to scratch at his stomach. He stirred a bit and went right back to his deep slumber. She sighed in relief, not wanting him to react to her proximity.

"You don't think he'd mind, do you, Chip? It's just that his fur is _so soft_…" Amy said as she turned to her side to rub Sonic's stomach affectionately. "And I'm so…tired…" she trailed. He mumbled incoherently as he'd fallen asleep on the ground just moments earlier. Sounded like a "no, he would not" to her.

She then found herself snuggling closer to the werehog with little inhibition. She didn't know bliss as much as she did in that moment. His warmth enveloped her and she couldn't feel more protected than she did then. Before the pink hedgehog knew it, she was lulled to sleep by the sound of his strong, yet steady heartbeat and the feel of his slow and rhythmic breathing.

"Amy…th…ank you…"

The burly, blue hedgehog instinctively reached his free arm over to the other side for a second time, this time to hold the girl. He wouldn't realize his actions until much later the following morning (with utter embarrassment and denial), but for now it was very nice just to have someone close by.


End file.
